Pony Screams
by SheWhoProbablyWon'tBeNamed
Summary: After a pony and her boyfriend are brutally murdered, everyone in Ponyville is a possible suspect. An attack made on one of the Mane Six draws them deeper into the mystery, and as the body count grows higher, the ponies start to wonder whether they can trust anyone, including their friends... M for gore.
1. Chapter 1

Scream: MLP

The phone rang. The flowing, semi-merged sequence of monotone beeps stole Carrot Top's attention from her popcorn. Trotting over to the machine, she carefully picked up the white rectangular object and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello?_"

"Who is this?"

"_Who am I speaking to?_"

"Who are you looking for?"

"_What number is this?_"

"What number are you trying to reach?"

"_I don't know."_

"I'm afraid I think you might have the wrong number."

"_Apparently._"

"Well, good bye."

Carrot Top frowned, wondering who the owner of the deep stallion's voice was. The phone in her hoof began ringing again. She frowned at it, picking up again.

"Hello?"

"_Hello again._"

"You called the wrong number and so you just called it again?"

"_I wanted to apologize._"

"Apology accepted. Bye!"

"_No, wait!_"

"What?"

"_You never told me your name._"

"No, I don't think so."

Carrot Top shook her popcorn, listening to the 'shuka-shuka' of the kernels inside.

"_What was that?_"

"Popcorn."

"_I only eat popcorn at the movies._"

Carrot Top walked away from her popcorn, grabbing the movie in her teeth before walking into her living room and setting it on top of her TV.

"Well, I'm about to watch a video."

"_Really? What?_"

"Just some scary movie."

"_Do you like scary movies?_"

"Yes."

"_What's your favorite scary movie?"_

Carrot Top thought it over with a faint smile.

"I'm not sure."

"_Come on, what's the first thing that comes to mind?"_

"Umm… Halloween! You know, the one with a guy in a white mask that kills the baby-sitters?"

"_Michael."_

"Yes! Michael. What's yours?"

"_Guess."_

"Okay…Nightmare on Elm Street."

"_That's the one with guy with claws on his hands, right?"_

"Yep! Freddy!"

"_Ah yes, Freddy Krueger."_

"So am I right?"

"_Maybe. Are you alone in the house?_"

"Why do you want to know?"

"_Do you have a boyfriend?_"

"Not at the moment."

"_Would you like one?_"

"Is that an offer?"

"_Only for a date._"

"Okay, Mr. Mysterious, but I still don't know your name."

"_And I don't know yours."_

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"_Because I want to know who I'm looking at."_

Carrot Top, who had been smiling previously, froze, smile vanishing as her blood chilled.

"What?"

"_I said I want to know who I'm talking to."_

She looked out her back doors, locking them and searching for a movement, a face, anything to clue her into whether or not someone was really outside her house.

"That's not what you said."

"_Oh, c'mon. One slip of the tongue-"_

"I'm hanging up."

"_YOU HANG UP ON ME YOU'LL DIE, BITCH!"_

Carrot Top froze, terror seizing her muscles.

"I-I'm calling the cops!"

"_No you're not. You're going to play a game with me."_

"NO! I won't!"

"_Ah, come on. Please? It'll be fun! So what do you say? Huh? Orange mane."_ The last part was hissed viciously.

She slammed the phone down and ran through the house, locking all the doors. Her breathing slowed as she walked back towards the kitchen, fear still controlling her actions.

The phone rang.

Carrot Top screamed but grabbed the phone and answered anyway.

"What?" she sobbed, terrified of the voice on the line.

"_I told you not to hang up on me."_ The voice was calm again. And cold. Dangerous.

"You better get the FUCK out of here because my boyfriend is coming over and when he gets here he's going to kick your ASS!"

The stallion chuckled.

"_I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?"_

"I lied! And he's on the Winter Wrap-up clearing team so get away!"

"_His name wouldn't happen to be…Caramel, would it?"_

Carrot Top sobbed once, shock setting in.

"How do you know that?"

"_Turn on your patio lights."_

Carrot Top shakily complied, covering her mouth when she saw what was sitting outside. Caramel sat tied to a chair, mouth gagged and unable to move. He was trying to, obviously trying to yell her name through his muzzle. Carrot Top sank to the floor, crying.

"_Let's play a game, shall we?"_

"NO! Just go away!" Carrot Top wailed desperately.

"_Then I guess its Caramel's last scene!"_ Caramel's eyes widened as he shook furiously.

"NO! Leave him alone!"

"_So that means you're playing?"_

"Yes, yes, just don't hurt Caramel!"

"_Good. Turn off all the lights."_

Carrot Top did what she was told, forcing herself into a corner and crying.

"_It's a simple question and answer game. If you answer correctly, you live. If you don't, you die. Ready to play?"_

Carrot Top shook, terror building.

"_Look, I'll even give you a practice question. Who was the killer in Halloween?"_

"I-I-I don't-"

"_Come on. It's your favorite, remember?"_

Carrot Top took a deep calming breath and answered, "Michael Myers."

"_Good, good! Now it's time for the real question. Who was the killer in Friday the Thirteenth?"_

"JASON!"

"_Wrong answer!" _he growled.

Anger overtook Carrot Top's fear.

"No, that's right! I'VE SEEN THAT MOVIE THIRTY TIMES!"

"_Then you should know that the original killer was Jason's mother!"_

Carrot Top froze, tears leaking down her face.

"You tricked me."

"_Okay, fine. You get one more question, one more chance to live. Unfortunately, Caramel is out of options."_

"NO!" Carrot Top screamed, jumping up as a horrifying ripping sound echoed over the phone. By the time she reached the door, the killer was gone and Caramel's insides were spilling out onto the floor.

Carrot Top turned and leaned against the wall, sobbing.

"_Last question. Which door am I at?"_

"Wh-what?"

"_There are two main doors in your house, the front and the back. Which am I at?"_

The back door, attached to the wall she was against, shattered as a chair smashed through it. Carrot Top screamed, turning and running for the front door. A figure in black charged her. It had on a bizarrely shaped mask, a white screaming face with the mouth stretched way out of proportion. The simple shape of the mask made it impossible to tell if it was a unicorn or not, while the fabric covering the back distorted the outline so wings, if there were any, was invisible.

The figure reared up, a knife held by a specialized glove, made by magic so the blade was retractable, and slashed at her. She ducked, avoiding the strike and running to the next room, and made it outside. Pressing herself against the wall, Carrot Top glanced in the window on her left. The killer was still there, looking around. Carrot Top looked around. There. Her parents were coming up the road, past the window to her left.

Carrot Top knew she only had one chance. She could die if she tried to run. She would die if she didn't. Risking another glance inside and seeing no one, Carrot Top crouched down and ran for the road. She opened her mouth to scream for help, only to have it come out as a gurgling gasp as the killer stabbed her from behind. She made it several more steps before it stabbed her again. Carrot Top fell, still alive as the killer began dragging her off; the phone was still in her grip.

Jet Set smiled at his wife Upper Crust, who was smiling as well. While their daughter may have chosen to live in a less than fabulous location, they both still loved her. He pushed open the door, calling, "Carrot Top! Honey, we're here!"

The lack of an answer worried both parents. Jet Set walked into the living room, finding burning popcorn. He cried out, stamping the flaming food out. Upper Crust screamed, pointing to the broken glass window. Jet Set ran up to her.

"Upper Crust, get a grip! I'll look upstairs, you call the police!" The female pony nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. She grabbed the phone and put it to her ear to hear faint moans of pain.

"I can hear her! Carrot Top, sweetie?" Jet Set ran back downstairs, and held his breath as the moans came from the phone.

Carrot Top was barely lucid. But she kept her grip on the phone as she was drug over the grass.

"Carrot Top? Honey, please answer me!"

A faint, all but inaudible growl preceded a crunch and static. The killer had found the phone.

Upper Crust put her hoof to her mouth, terror overtaking her expression. She turned and for the door, only to freeze, screaming, when she did. Hung from two trees by a rope around her neck was Carrot Top, blood running freely down her motionless corpse.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy groaned, running a hoof down her face. She had used up almost all of her bandages, but thankfully no more injured creatures had decided to pay her a visit. Lying curled up on her bed, Fluttershy jumped at a noise outside her window.

"C-calm down Fluttershy. It's probably just another animal." The pegasus pony got up and slowly walked towards the window, trembling. Said window opened suddenly, and Rainbow Dash's face appeared in it.

"Hey!" Though whispered, it was still enough to make Fluttershy shriek before recognizing her friend.

"Dashie! What are you doing here?" The rainbow-maned pegasus grinned, climbing in the window, and opened her mouth only to be cut off by a pop outside Fluttershy's door. An insistent knock drew Fluttershy's attention to Discord, who was waiting outside.

"Fluttershy, are you alright? I heard you yell!" Fluttershy smiled and let the draconequus into her room. For an instant he and Rainbow Dash locked eyes, hostility in the room rising. Discord broke the staring contest first, turning to Fluttershy and acting like Rainbow Dash wasn't there.

"Are you alright?" Internally sighing over her friends' inability to get along, Fluttershy nevertheless nodded.

"I'm fine Discord. I just got a little spooked is all!" Discord glanced at Rainbow Dash suspiciously, before returning to ignoring the pegasus.

"If you're sure. As you know, our dear Princess Celestia has called me to Canterlot for some official business." His tone of voice said he didn't want to deal with it but knew better than to refuse a direct summons.

"I'll be gone for a week and-"

"I'll write if I need anything. Just address letters to you to the castle and you'll find them." Discord smirked at Fluttershy, who was beaming at him. He reached out and ruffled her mane, before glaring at Rainbow Dash and stiffly nodding before vanishing in his usual flash of white light.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you let him stay here."

"Dashie! You should at least try to give him a chance! He's reformed now!"

"Yeah, yeah, so everyone says." The blue pony looked irritated before breaking into a smile again.

"Why did you climb through my window?" Rainbow Dash shrugged, wandering around the room. She paused at a large birdhouse-in-progress.

"It occurred to me that I've only ever flown through your window, I've never climbed before, so…"

Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion. Rainbow Dash had the oddest ideas sometimes. Said pegasus turned to her, looking pensive. Her wings were closed tightly to her sides.

"You know Fluttershy, I've been thinking about us. I saw this show where two best friends are slowly turned into worst enemies because they drifted and got caught on opposite sides."

The yellow pegasus frowned, straightening her head. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"I know that'll never happen with us, I mean, come on! Best friends forever, right?"

Fluttershy nodded, smiling again. It was true. She valued Rainbow Dash's friendship highly; nothing could break that. Rainbow dash relaxed a little at her response.

"Cool. But what I'm trying to say is, I think we're starting to drift apart! I mean, we never hang out any more! Just the two of us, hanging like the best buds we are, like we used to! You changed after…" she trailed off, eyes flicking to the floor frustratedly.

"I know you've got a job here and I do to, but we should be able to find a way to spend time together, you know?" Fluttershy nodded as a wail caught both of their attentions. She looked downstairs before sighing.

"I've gotta go."

Rainbow Dash nodded unhappily, going back to the window.

"Hey, Dashie!" She turned back to Fluttershy, who had a hopeful look on her face.

"I'm free all day tomorrow. Would you like to meet up then?"

Rainbow Dash broke into a massive smile. "You bet!"

Fluttershy nodded happily before heading downstairs for whomever or whatever had gotten hurt. Her job wasn't over yet.

**AN: If you read this far, good for you! I know this scene's short, but the next one is going to be long and I don't want to try and mush it all into one thing. It's my first time doing this, so some constructive criticism would be nice!**

**PS: Sorry if you were looking for romance. I can't write it. I just can't!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ponyville wasn't a very large town. So a double murder shook all the inhabitants. Who could've done it? Why? Had they been caught? If not, where were they?

The police ponies had set up a temporary headquarters in the town square and were interrogating everypony. The story spread like wildfire: Carrot Top and Caramel had been found slaughtered outside Carrot Top's home. Newsponies were everywhere, doing as much, if not more interrogating as the police.

Fluttershy watched the ponies wander as she tried to get to the stall selling her animal food. Snatches of conversations floated past, worrying her.

"-rumors of a gang of rouge ponies immersed in the occult?" "Occult?"

"No official police statement yet, but our sources say-"

"Police are advising everypony to play it safe until-"

Fluttershy heard the story once she passed by a lilac earth pony with a darker purple mane and bunch of grapes next to a strawberry on her flank.

"Ponyville was shocked last night at the double murder of Carrot Top and Caramel. The police have yet to issue a statement but our sources tell us that no arrest has been made."

Fluttershy shuddered and continued walking, ignoring the goosebumps raised on her skin.

"Do you believe this?" Fluttershy jumped away from Applejack, who had walked up to her without her noticing.

"Wha-! Oh, hello Applejack. Believe what?"

"What happened to poor Carrot Top and Caramel! They were gutted like animals! I hope they catch the piece of dirt that did this soon! They're saying it's the worst crime to happen here since…" Applejack trailed off, watching Fluttershy's shoulders scrunch up.

"Well, it's bad," she finished choppily. "Anyway, I've got to go find Apple Bloom. I'll see you later. Be safe!" Fluttershy nodded as the earth pony disappeared. She continued walking, trying to ignore the troubled thoughts flying around her head.

"Fluttershy." The timid yellow pegasus jumped again, this time away from Big Mac. He had on a police uniform, having joined/been drafted after the murders.

"Oh hello Big Mac. What is it?"

"We need to talk to you." Fluttershy nodded, following her friend's brother towards the temporary shack that the police were conducting the interviews in. It provided some privacy.

"Wait." Fluttershy stopped outside the door as Big Mac went inside. She could sort of hear what they were saying through the door.

"Who's up next?" a male voice, sounding worn out, asked.

"Fluttershy." Big Mac's voice was unmistakable.

"She's the daughter of…"

"Yes."

Fluttershy watched the door open. There was a simple desk and a recorder sitting on it. Two ponies other than Big Mac were inside, which was quite a feat considering the room's size. One was a sandy brown unicorn with a darker brown mane, which Fluttershy recognized as Joe, another new recruit. The other was a dark grey pegasus with a cropped blue-grey-white mane, matching a pegasus Fluttershy had seen at the tornado formation. He smiled at her gestured to the desk.

"Hello Fluttershy," Joe said with a kind smile.

"Hello Joe."

"How are you?" Fluttershy smiled slightly.

"I'm good."

"And Discord?" The look of distrust and dislike flashed all but unnoticeably over his face making Fluttershy internally sigh.

"He's good too."

The pegasus cleared his throat. "We're going to keep this brief, Fluttershy."

She nodded.

"We just want to ask you a few questions."

Fluttershy nodded again.

"Were you very close to Carrot Top?"

Later, Fluttershy found herself sitting with her friends, talking. They had all gathered at their usual picnic spot.

"What did they ask you?" Applejack asked, sitting across from Fluttershy.

"They asked me if I knew Carrot Top." The earth pony nodded.

"They asked me if I sculpted." Rarity said in confusion. She was watching Applejack, who was sitting on her right

Applejack looked at her, apparently sharing her feelings.

"Why'd they ask that?"

"Because they were gutted. You have to have steady hands for that," Twilight explained, sitting across from Rainbow Dash and next to Applejack. Rainbow Dash was next to Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie was on Fluttershy's other side. The pink earth pony was extremely subdued.

"How do you g-gut someone?" the normally excited earth pony asked softly, mirroring Fluttershy's thoughts. Their attitudes had caused Rainbow Dash to watch them both with concern.

Silence fell for a moment. Then Twilight said, "Simple. You take a knife, cut them from sternum to groin, then-" she snapped her mouth shut as both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie shuddered.

Rainbow Dash shot her a dirty look. "It's called tact, Twilight. Try some."

Fluttershy shook her head, trying to clear Twilight's words from her mind. "H-hey Rarity. Weren't you friends with Carrot Top?"

The unicorn nodded. "Yes, but after a while she decided she didn't like me and stopped visiting."

Pinkie Pie brightened slightly. "Are the police aware you were friends with the victim?"

Rarity put a hoof to her chest. "What ARE you implying Pinkie? That I killed those poor ponies?"

"Rarity was with me last night. She couldn't have been at Carrot Top's house." Applejack told Pinkie dryly.

Pinkie had on a mischievous smirk. "Was that before or after she sliced n' diced?"

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Where were _you_ last night?"

"Working. Thank you."

Applejack smiled, noticing Rainbow Dash's grin at her friend's mood upswing.

Rarity glanced around. "I certainly didn't kill anypony!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Nopony's saying you did."

Fluttershy was watching the ground. She really didn't want to talk about this.

Rarity grinned at Rainbow Dash. "Thank you!"

Pinkie Pie stood up grinning evilly. "Tell me Rarity," her voice suddenly got more nasally, "did you really put her liver in the mailbox? Because I heard they found her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and her pancreas."

Fluttershy shuddered horribly, drawing another concerned look from Rainbow Dash.

"Do we really have to talk about this? I'm tryn'ta eat," Applejack said crossly. Rainbow Dash got smirked.

"Yeah Pinkie, you'd better liver alone!" The others, sans Fluttershy, laughed slightly. The yellow pegasus gathered her things, shot an apologetic look at Rainbow Dash, before getting up and walking off. Rainbow Dash watched her friend walk off with a frustrated, upset look.

**I know I promised a long chapter but I got distracted by a lot of other things, so this is all I've got. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fluttershy arrived at her cottage, which was strangely quiet. She had ordered most of the animals to go into deep hiding, only emerging when absolutely necessary. Not even Angel was there. She looked around the empty rooms. The sheer loneliness pressed down on her shoulders until she gave in and called Applejack.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay over? I don't want to be a burden."

"_Nonsense, Sugah Cube. I wouldn't want you alone in that cottage anyway. I'll come pick you up at around seven."_ A brief pause followed, before Applejack asked quietly, _"Are you alright?"_

Fluttershy shivered but replied, "Yes. The Newsponies and police give me a bad sense of déjà vu."

"_Well, at least you won't have to be alone. See ya later!"_

Fluttershy sighed and put up her phone. This was going to be a long wait.

A flump outside Fluttershy's door said the newspaper had been delivered. She opened her door and grabbed it, scanning the front page after she had sat down on her couch.

**Brutal Double Murder Shocks Ponyville**

**Last Night, Carrot Top and her boyfriend Caramel were found dead outside her home. Police are baffled by the lack of clues, which makes this case similar to the murder of Rogue Skies, mother of one, found in a similar condition.**

Fluttershy stopped reading. There was her elephant in the room. Dropping the paper, the yellow pegasus got up and began walking around her house. After a couple of minutes, she curled back up on her couch.

The ringing of the phone woke her up. By then Princess Celestia had set the sun and Princess Luna had raised the night. Fluttershy groaned slightly and picked up the phone.

"_Hey, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the way and had to ask directions."_ Applejack sounded not the least bit tired.

"It's okay," Fluttershy answered while stifling a yawn.

"_Would ya mind terribly if I dropped by Sugar Cube Corner? I was thinking something chocolately."_

Fluttershy shook her head, momentarily forgetting Applejack couldn't see her. "That's fine, just get here soon, please?"

"_I will. See you soon."_ The earth pony hung up, leaving Fluttershy to look around her empty house with slight despair.

The phone rang again. Fluttershy glared at it before picking it up again.

"Applejack, please, anything will work-"

"_Hello, Fluttershy."_ Fluttershy frowned at a stallion's voice coming from her phone.

"Oh. Hi. Who am I talking to?"

"_You tell me." _She could almost hear the smirk.

"W-well, I have no idea."

"_Scary night, isn't it? With the murders and all, it's like something out of a horror movie."_

Fluttershy broke into a relieved grin and giggled slightly.

"Pinkie Pie, you gave yourself away. Are you calling from Sugar Cube corner, because Applejack's on her way over."

The voice switched subjects. _"Do you like scary movies, Fluttershy?"_

Fluttershy, still grinning, answered, "I like what you're doing with your voice. Wonderful disguise."

"_What's your favorite scary movie?"_

Fluttershy shook her head. "Pinkie Pie, you know I don't watch those."

The voice sounded surprised. _"Why not? Too scared?"_

"Yes."

After a moment of silence, the voice asked, almost cautiously, _"Are you alone in the house?"_

Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "Pinkie, that was a bit unoriginal. I know you can do better!"

The voice darkened. _"Maybe that's because I'm not Pinkie Pie."_

Fluttershy froze. She glanced around, terror building, before she calmed herself down.

"Th-then, who are you?"

"_The question isn't 'who am I', it's 'where am I'."_

Fluttershy frowned. "So where are you?"

"_Your front porch." _The voice sounded smug. Fluttershy looked towards her door in fear.

"W-w-why w-would you be calling from my front p-porch?" she asked, trying to gain some assertiveness like Rainbow Dash and her friends had been telling her. She inched towards her door.

"_That's the original part."_

Fluttershy looked out her front window. There was no pony visible.

"O-oh yeah?" she challenged, straightening herself out, "I call your bluff."

She opened the door and stepped outside. Nothing. She looked around, before asking, "So where are you?"

"_Right here."_

Fluttershy moved so she could see around her house. Nothing. She frowned, narrowing her eyes, before a faint smile worked its way up her lips.

"Can you see me right now?"

"_Uh huh."_

Fluttershy nodded, bravery building as well as confidence.

"Ah." She then proceeded to push a tip of her hoof up one nostril.

"What am I doing?"

There was no answer.

"Huh? Huh? What am I doing?" she all but sang, swinging around. She then giggled and removed her hoof.

"That was a very good try, Pinkie. Could you please tell Applejack to hurry up? Good bye!"

As Fluttershy was about to hang up, the voice shrieked, _"YOU HANG UP ON ME YOU'LL DIE, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!"_

Fluttershy froze mouth open. Terror replaced her earlier confidence.

"_Do you wanna die, Fluttershy? Your mother sure didn't," _it hissed maliciously.

"You little cretin," Fluttershy whispered, before racing back into her house. She slammed her door shut and locked it, watching outside for any signs of movement. A faint creak was her only warning before a pony of unidentifiable specie lunged from her closet, knife in hoof.

She screamed, ducking its first slash and dragging it down with her by its black costume. The white mask, seemingly screaming, contrasted with the pitch black of the rest of its clothes. The killer got up first, and prepared to stab Fluttershy before she kicked the hind legs it was standing on out, forcing it to fall on her.

They wrestled furiously before the killer smacked her head on the floor. Fluttershy was unable to do anything but try and see through the stars as the killer tilted its head, before raising the knife attached to its hoof. Fluttershy wanted to faint, but didn't.

Right before the killer struck, Fluttershy screamed "NO!" and kicked its stomach, sending it sprawling. Leaping up, she scratched at the door, but was unable to open it before the killer was on its feet again. She avoided a stab that impaled her door before running upstairs, hearing the killer follow. She reached her room and slammed the door shut, locking it, before lodging a birdhouse against the door. The door shuddered as the killer threw itself against it, getting through the weak lock but unable to break the birdhouse. Fluttershy bit her lip, whimpering, as the killer repeatedly launched its shoulder against her door.

The hoof with the knife slid through the crack and slashed pointlessly at her. Fluttershy made it to her phone, next to her computer, and tried calling for help. The phone lines were dead.

Sending a terrified glance back at the killer, she got on her computer. The killer froze and vanished. Fluttershy nevertheless got to 911 and was about to call for help when she noticed a lack of movement at her door and a gain of movement at her window.

She whipped around, letting out a shriek, before realizing it was Rainbow Dash. The rainbow pegasus held up her hooves in a placating gesture, saying, "It's me!"

Fluttershy shuddered, whispering, "Rainbow," then raced forward and tugged her into her room.

"The doors were locked and I heard screams, are you alright?"

Rainbow Dash was almost cut off by Fluttershy's frantic whimpering of, "He's here, he's in the house! The killer's here, he's gonna kill me!"

Rainbow Dash hugged Fluttershy, watching the door out of her room.

"It's okay, he's gone, he's gone," she whispered reassuringly.

Thunk.

Fluttershy glanced down to see a mobile phone drop from Rainbow Dash's wing feathers. Her breathing seized. She slowly pulled away from Rainbow Dash, horror, fear, and denial coursing through her in the form of adrenaline.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking confused and concerned.

Fluttershy's gaze flicked back up to her friend's face. Terror covered her expression.

"Fluttershy, what is it?" Fluttershy shook her head, backing up farther. Rainbow Dash took a step towards her, eliciting a panic response. Fluttershy threw the bird house aside and charged out, ignoring Rainbow Dash's yells of, "Fluttershy, stop! Wait! Come back!"

Running through her home to the front door, Fluttershy threw it open to see the killer's mask staring blank-eyed at her. She screamed, startling the holder of the mask, Big Mac, who jumped and jiggled the mask hanging from his police horse saddle. Fluttershy put a hoof to her mouth, trying to quiet the sobs escaping it.

"Found this," Big Mac said breathlessly, before motioning to other police ponies outside.

Rainbow Dash was forcibly muscled out of the house and read her rights, despite repeated denials of doing anything. She was dragged over to Thunderlane, who was in charge of the group.

"Thunderlane. You know me. I didn't do it!"

Thunderlane didn't spare her a second glance.

**Algebra takes precedence over writing *helpless shrug***


End file.
